I dont want to miss a thing
by YamiHydeist666
Summary: Que harias si la persona a la que mas amas estuviera lejos y cambiando?. lucharias por su relacion ó la dejarias morir?YYXSK Final chapter! PRIDESHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío, si fuera así, Yami y Kaiba se quitarían la camiseta mas seguido.**

_**Dedicado a Rei-chan**_

**I don't want to miss a thing**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vió, un par de días, una par de meses, un par de años, no lo sabia, el tiempo había dejado de importarte, cuando dejó de ver los ojos azules que tanto amaba; sus caminos los habían separado, sus propios sueños ahora se interponían entre ellos, a pesar de que hablaban seguido, las distancias no se acortaba, el hecho de ya no poder pasar los días juntos, los afectaba.

_**I could stay awake**_

_**just to hear you breathing**_

_**why you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**while you are far away dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay last to this moment**_

_**forever**_

_**with every moment spent with you**_

_**it's a moment I treasure**_

Yami estaba paseando con sus amigos en su nueva universidad, extrañaba a su dragón, pero no podía mostrarse triste del todo, esa había sido su decisión y estaba a gusto con ella, así como sabia que Seto estaba feliz habiéndose quedado en Domino City, sin embargo el faraón sabia que las cosas cambiarían lo quisieran ó no, que las personas y los ambientes harían que de alguna u otra forma se separaran, pero mantenía la esperanza de que eso no pasaría, que su ojiazul no lo olvidaría, que lo que sentían era mas fuerte que todo , eso quería creer.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause**_

_**I'll miss you baby**_

_**and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**cause even when I dream with you**_

_**the sweetest dream would never do **_

_**I still miss you baby **_

_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

_----------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------------------_

Un año antes

Un antiguo faraón egipcio se preparaba para el examen más importante de su vida, ya había decidido que estudiar y la escuela a la que quería ir, sin embargo el único inconveniente era dejar a sus amigos , pero sobre todo era dejar a su amado Seto Kaiba, cuantas cosas habían superado para ser felices, cuantos problemas y malentendidos habían tenido que resolver para poder siquiera darse un beso, y ahora tendrían que separarse; ese pensamiento lo mantenía en la cabeza, mientras iba en silencio en su auto hacia el lugar del examen; su celular sonó avisándole que tenia un mensaje, una sonrisa se formó en so rostro cuando lo leyó:

"_Mucha Suerte, tonto. Si se puede! .Te amo. Seto"_

Esas simples palabras habían valido todo para él, le quitó los nervios que lo habían estado acosando y decidió dar todo de él para que su ojiazul estuviera orgulloso, aunque eso significara que tuviera que dejarlo ir.

_**Lying close to you**_

_**feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I wonder what you are dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me or CJ**_

_**then I kiss your eyes**_

_**and thank god we're together**_

_**like just wanna stay with you**_

_**in this moment forever**_

_**forever and ever**_

_------------------------------------fin del flash back------------------------------------------------_

Ahora un año después el CEO más poderoso de Japón se encontraba en su oficina, las tareas de su universidad y el trabajo de la oficina casi no le dejaban tiempo para descansar, sin embargo procuraba escribirle de vez en cuando a si koi que se encontraba lejos, lo extrañaba, y mucho, ya casi no lo veía, ya casi no hablaba con él, sus agitadas vidas no permitían mucho contacto, y sin embargo ambos se habían resistido a rendirse y dejar morir su relación; pero él podía sentir los estragos de la distancia, su Yami se venia diferente, un poco mas relajado, mas independiente, su forma de expresarse, de pensar, ya no era convencional; temía que todas esas cosas provocaran que ya no pudieran soportarse.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause**_

_**I'll miss you baby**_

_**and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**cause even when I dream with you**_

_**the sweetest dream would never do **_

_**I still miss you baby **_

_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

Pero lo que mas le aterraba al CEO era la posibilidad de que su Yami, ese nuevo ambiente encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz; sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento tan egoísta, lo que mas deseaba era la felicidad de su faraón, pero quería ser él quien se la proporcionara, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos en un rato de ocio se habían puesto a pensar en su futuro juntos, cosas mundanas que los harían felices; Yami cocinado, ambos yendo de viaje a muchos lugares y teniendo su aventura romántica sin preocuparse "del que dirán".

_**And I don't wanna miss one smile **_

_**I don't wanna miss one kiss**_

_**like just want to be with you right here with you**_

_**just like this**_

_**I just wanna hold you close**_

_**And feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**and just stay here in this moment **_

_**for all the rest of time**_

Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su faraón en ese momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamás pensó haría algo así; se encontraba en una fiesta, haciendo el baile "cambiando el foco", que según le habían dicho era bailar sobre una silla mientras levantabas los brazos; se estaba divirtiendo mucho, su seriedad habitual estaba desapareciendo y ahora era mas sociable, tanto que casi todo su salón era su buen amigo; en su escuela había mucha música justo como la que le gustaba, y sus nuevos amigos eran muy divertidos y estaban algo locos, pero eran muy agradables; jamás había sentido tanta libertad para poder expresar lo que pensaba, solo con Seto había sido así, con ese pensamiento se bajó de la silla y se sentó.

Seto…, que estaría haciendo, probablemente estaría rodeado de chicas; y recordó algo que le había dicho a su dragón antes de irse.

"no es cierto"-dijo el castaño algo sorprendido."A ti es al que van a perseguir las chicas, eres muy sexy". "Claro que no, tu eres mas sexy, y vas a ver que tengo razón y te van a perseguir"- dijo un el faraón con terquedad.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause**_

_**I miss you baby**_

_**and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**cause even when I dream with you**_

_**the sweetest dream would never do **_

_**I still miss you baby **_

_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

Sonrió cuando recordó Joey le había dicho que Kaiba tenia muchas admiradoras, pero no le agradó nada cuando Kaiba le había dicho que una de ellas lo había invitado a salir y él había aceptado; aun así había resistido el impulso de mandar a esa idiota al reino de las sombras cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas serian así de ahora en adelante, no le podía pedir a Seto que se quedará en casa a esperarlo, lo mas probable era que Seto encontrara a alguien con quien compartir y que lo hiera feliz; pero le dolía pensar que un día su ojiazul le llamaría para decirle adiós, se dio cuenta de que mucho pasa en tres años, pero no quería que su relación con el CEO acabara como con Yugi, quien después de ser su mejor amigo, había acabado separándose de él por que tenían gustos muy distintos.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause**_

_**I miss you baby**_

_**and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**cause even when I dream with you**_

_**the sweetest dream would never do **_

_**I still miss you baby **_

_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

El faraón pasaba mucho tiempo viendo las cartas que Seto le había enviado, aunque últimamente no le hubiera mandado una con un sentido romántico, apreciaba que se mantuviera en contacto con él, también veía sus fotos juntos y los mensajes en su celular que le había mandado, de hecho cada cosa que poseía le recordaba el olor del castaño, en especial su cama, todavía recordaba sus besos, los extrañaba tanto, pero lo que mas se lo recordaba era la música que a ambos les gustaba, la escuchaba todos los días y pensaba en su dragón.

Lo único que realmente quería era un simple beso, un simple abrazo de la persona que tanto amaba y que esperaba que aun lo amara, pero supuso que tendría que esperar a ver que pasaba, y aun así tenia miedo de hablar con Seto, quería pensar que su corazón no acabaría roto cuando hablara con él.

_**I still miss you baby **_

_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**NA: **_

No es el mejor fic de todos, pero es algo en lo que había estado pensando desde hace un tiempo.

Si está en tu buen corazón dejarme un review, lo agradeceré mucho


	2. Silver and Cold

**DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío, si fuera así, Yami y Kaiba se quitarían la camiseta mas seguido.**

**Aclaración: No escribo este fic por los reviews, lo escribo xq se lo prometí a alguien especial**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Silver and cold

Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que vió a Seto, la presión en sus clases estaba aumentando, cada vez tenía menos noticias de su amado; pero comprendía que probablemente su ojiazul tambien estaría ocupado.

Pero en verdad lo necesitaba, aun más en esos momentos en los que su cordura pendía de un hilo.

_**I...I came here by day, but I left here in darkness**_

_**And found you, found you on the way**_

_**And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold**_

_**You, in somber resplendence, I hold**_

------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró a su habitación, tirando la mochila aun lado,estaba desesperado, no podia mas, tenía tantas cosas que hacer que se sentía morir, necesitaba algo para sacar todos los sentimientos que le ahogaban; de pronto vió lo que él recordaba, era una buena forma de dejar salir el dolor ... unas tijeras...

Las colocó sobre su muñeca, pero no se atrevió a dejar un corte tan visible, en cambio hizo un corte profundo en su pierna izquierda, sin embargo pronto se dió cuenta de que la desesperación habia sido reemplazada por culpa... le habia fallado a su ojiazul.

_**Your sins into me**_

_**Oh, my beautiful one**_

_**Your sins into me**_

_**oh As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer**_

_**And I'll beg for forgiveness**_

_**(Your sins into me) Your sins into me**_

_**Oh, my beautiful one**_

---------------------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde ese momento no lo había vuelto a hacer, no quería convertirse en una carga para Seto, suficiente debía tener él con sus problemas como para aparte tener que cargar con los de él.

Decidió que si iban a vivir juntos en el futuro, primero iba a ocuparse de sí mismo para poder disfrutar de la vida con su CEO.

_**Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me**_

_**As you're longing to sing**_

_**So I..I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold**_

_**I will lift up your voices as I sink**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

¿Que estaría haciendo su faraón en ese momento? esperaba que no se hubiera metido en problemas como era propio de él; lo que mas le preocupaba era que le había dicho que casi no dormía, y eso se notaba en el cambio en su estado de animo, ahora se mostraba mas melancólico, mas triste, incluso mas indiferente,pero siempre dispueso a sonreirle apesar de como se sintiera, y aunque él le asegurara que estaba bien, comenzaba a preguntarse si era cierto, en especial cuando la ultima vez que se habían visto, tomando de pretexto el cumpleaños de su amigo Joey, había notado un corte en la pierna de su amor, pero este le había afirmado que había sido causado cuando al bajar que camión que lo lleva a su departamento el asiento que tenia un tornillo mal colocado, lo había lastimado.

Como deseaba estar con él, todo el día pensaba en su Yami, lo extrañaba, su vida se había convertido en algo cotidiano sin su presencia; y sobre todo quería verlo para no permitir que algún idiota se le acercara, todavía recordaba el mail donde su faraón le daba la noticia que de uno de sus amigos le había declarado su amor; había querido ir en ese momento a matar al tipo ese, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podría acabar con todos los que se quisieran acercar a su amor, solo le quedaba esperar que la distancia no influyera en la relación que llevaba con el faraón.

_**Your sins into me**_

_**Oh, my beautiful one, now**_

_**Your sins into me**_

_**oh As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer**_

_**And I'll beg for forgiveness**_

_**(Your sins into me) Your sins into me**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

"donde esta?, donde está?"—Decía un alterado ex gobernante –"donde está?, si lo pierdo jamás me lo perdonaré"

Que tanto buscas Yami?—le preguntó su amigo Miroku

"Mi anillo, donde rayos esta?"- comenzaba a asustarse, hasta que de pronto lo encontró al fondo de su mochila, se lo había quitado para lavarse las manos después de que su "gran" amigo Ryu se las llenara de pintura

"porque es tan importante ese anillo?"—preguntó un desconcertado Miroku

"Me lo dio la persona mas especial para mi"- respondió un Yami molesto

"Porque no nos habías dicho que ya tenias novia?"

"claro que ya lo había dicho, que no pusieras atención, es otra cosa!!"

"Por eso estuviste raro todo el día?"

"A que te refieres con raro?"

"todo el día estuviste cantando"—dijo Miroku sabiéndose a la silla. "yo quisiera que supieras cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí, y no puedo, no me atrevo, y es que sí, te veo no que decir, quiero volar contigo por el cielo, te daré, mi amor, solo a ti, quiero volaaaaaarrr"

"QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!????"—dijo Yami al borde del colapso nervioso

"Tu imitación, así estabas cantando, y ahora sabemos el porqué"- dijo un Miroku, conteniendo las carcajadas

"Estoy enamorado, que quieres que te diga?"-miró el faraón exasperado a su amigo.

"Como pasó?"-respondió su otro amigo Ryu

"Ehhhh, pues… verás…."- comenzó a contar un faraón sonrojado

"Oigan ustedes que no piensan entrar a clase"- dijo una desconcertada compañera que pasó corriendo "Ya se nos pasó la hora"

"QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!???????!" y salieron corriendo

(Seto se reiría de mi si viera esto)-pensó Yami mientras corría a su salón

_**Cold in life's throes, I'll fall in the sea for you**_

_**Cold in life's throes, I only ask you turn away**_

_**Cold in life's throes, I'll fall in the sea for you**_

_**Cold in life's throes, I only ask you turn**_

_**As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now**_

_En el Departamento_

"Bueno revisemos nuestro correo"- el faraón abrió su mail y no había nada, pero decidió abrir el ultimo correo que Kaiba le había enviado

_Koi:_

_Mis días han sido demasiado largos, en especial ayer que tuvimos que estudiar para literatura, muy pocas veces había sentido a mi cerebro explotar de tanta información... lo bueno es que puedo "descansar" estos 2 días, por que el viernes me toca Historia. En cálculo para ser sincero me fue horrible, si saco 5 es porque enserio me esforcé_

_Por cierto, para lo del regalo de Joey, te vas a tener que venir el viernes a mi casa para prepararlo._

_Te extraño mucho idiota y que bueno que empieces a tener duelos de nuevo (pero recuerda que solo yo puedo ganarte). _

_Nunca dejo de pensar en ti, y más cuando Duke y Joey me andan insistiendo en que les diga quien tiene mi corazón, pero creo que ya se cansaron de preguntarme _

_Te amo baka _

_Seto_

_**Your sins into me**_

_**Oh, my beautiful one**_

_**Your sins into me**_

_**oh As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer**_

_**And I'll beg for forgiveness**_

_**(Your sins into me)**_

_**Your sins into me... oh**_

_------------------------------------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Después de eso Seto y él se habían reunido y fue como si nunca hubieran estado separados, de inmediato la pasión volvió a ellos, recordaron el porqué se amaban tanto, el porque aún después de todos los problemas seguían juntos, recordaron la razón por la cual aun tenían la esperanza de ser felices y sobre todo el amor que aun los unía.

Seto se acercó al faraón quedando ambos frente a frente y sin poder contenerse mas, se besaron intensamente, comenzaron a acariciarse por encima de la ropa, el CEO recostó a Yami en el suelo de la habitación, dejándolo vulnerable para el ataque de besos que recibió en el cuello; los jadeos de ambos comenzaban a intensificarse, Seto comenzó a desabrochar el saco del príncipe de Egipto, a besar su pecho y a morder para dejar su marca una vez mas…

"Seto"

"Yami"

Se escuchaba entre los gemidos, los besos iban en aumento y cuando la ropa iba a comenzar a desaparecer

"NII-SAN!!!, necesito que prestes tu computadora"- Mokuba el hermano del CEO entró y solo encontró al rey de los juegos a medio vestir dándole la espalda y a su hermano mirándolo despeinado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No te la prestó"

"Bueno, ya que" y salió sin decir una palabra

_**Your sins into me**_

_**Oh, my beautiful one, now**_

_**Your sins into me**_

_**As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer**_

_**And I'll beg for forgiveness**_

_**(Your sins into me) Your sins into...**_

_**(Your sins into me) Your sins into me**_

_**Oh, my beautiful one**_

---------------------------------------------------fin del flash back---------------------------------------------------------

Ese pequeño encuentro lo había mantenido feliz durante días, se sentía en una nube, y desde ese momento Seto le mandaba mas correos y hablaba más con él en el Messenger, se contaban todo lo que hacían , por insignificante que fuera, ambos están felices de estar enterados de la vida del otro.

Yami aun tenia tanta tarea que sentía que explotaba, pero le bastaba ver el anillo que Seto le había regalo para saber que tenía que resistir por él y para que al final ambos estuvieran juntos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DEDICADO A REI-CHAN**

Agradecimientos: **Shingryu Inazuma****; que bueno que te gustó, espero que sigas leyendo**


	3. November Rain

**DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío, si fuera así, Yami y Kaiba se quitarían la camiseta mas seguido. Tampoco la canción November Rain, es mía, aunque debería serlo.**

**Para Rei-chan**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

November Rain

--Seto, mmm, Seto, aaah, espera… mañana….. tengo…. escuela, mm, Seto..Se-to; SETO!!!

Yami despertó sobresaltado, otra vez ese sueño, comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba enloqueciendo, extrañaba tanto a su dragón que llevaba días soñando con sus besos.

**When I look into your eyes**

**I can see a love restrained**

**But darlin' when I hold you**

**Don't you know I feel the same**

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**

**And we both know hearts can change**

**And it's hard to hold a candle**

**In the cold November rain**

Necesitaba verlo, y lo necesitaba ya¿pero que día?, encendió la luz, el sueño no regresaría en un rato¿que podía hacer a esas horas de la noche?, miró a la cabecera de su cama y vió la foto de su querido Seto, una lágrima solitaria cruzó su mejilla, lo extrañaba tanto, sus caricias, su presencia, todo él, se sentía solo, no tenía el animo de hacer nada, ya no sabía para que se levantaba, si su koi ya no estaría esperándolo como todos los días en la escuela, ya no lo abrazaría para calentarlo ahora que el frío comenzaba a hacer su aparición en esos días de octubre, ya no podría estar con él todo el tiempo.

-Soy un tonto- se río de si mismo, -no paro de sentir lástima por mi, sería mejor que hiciera algo para ver a Seto –

Miró al calendario "29 de octubre" y se le ocurrió una idea, no tenia clases el 1 y 2 de noviembre, si Seto tampoco tenía, podrían verse ese día, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "películas de terror", era el mejor pretexto para robarle un beso a su dragón, y con ese pensamiento en la mente ,se quedó dormido.

**We've been through this**

**Such a long long time**

**Just tryin' to kill the pain**

**yeahh..**

**But lovers always coming**

**And lovers always going**

**And no one's really sure**

**Who's lettin' go today**

**Walking away**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Yami…. Murmuró Seto mirando aburrido a la ventana mientras el maestro hablaba de algo que no le interesaba mucho, hacía días que se sentía incompleto, con un vació¿Estaría bien su Yami?, ese tonto era propenso a los problemas; como extrañaba decirle que ordenara su mochila, a lo que solo obtenía por respuesta "En mi desorden encuentro las cosas", sonrió ante este pensamiento, seguro que ahora su mochila de 3 cuadernos era un desastre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su "queridísima" admiradora número 1 cuyo nombre empezaba con A, quien estaba tan encimada en él que se podía interpretar de la peor manera.

-Me hablan de aquel lado- fue la respuesta inmediata del CEO ante la situación, se levantó de su asiento y se fue al otro lado de la habitación.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando la clase terminó, enserio su faraón lo traía como colegiala enamorada.

Volvió a sonreír, seguro que si su koi hubiera visto la escena de hace unos momentos la pobre idiota que lo tocó ya hubiera sido lanzada al reino de la sombras, por su "nada" celoso-maniaco-posesivo Yami, a quien extrañaba tanto.

**If we could take the time**

**To lay it on the line**

**I could rest my head**

**Just knowin' that you were mine**

**All mine**

**So if you want to love me**

**Then darlin' don't refrain**

**Or I'll just end up walkin'**

**In the cold November rain**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

-Por favor, que Seto se conecte al Messenger, por favor Ra, prometo no reírme cuando Miroku se ponga a cantar canciones de niños, por más gracioso que sea, si haces que este plan salga bien- Yami rezaba a todos los dioses conocidos, solo necesitaba un beso de su koi para poder recobrar la cordura y un poco de alegría; en eso pensaba cuando….

_**I know it's hard to keep an open heart**_

_**When even friends seem out to harm you**_

_**But if you could heal a broken heart**_

_**Wouldn't time be out to charm you**_

_DRAGON DE OJOS AZULES ACABA DE INICIAR SESIÓN_

Gracias, gracias, prometo no reírme- decía un faraón, mientras comenzaba la plática con su CEO

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Yami decidió decirle su plan su ojiazul.

_Rey de los juegos: Vas a tener clases el 1 y el 2 de noviembre?_

_El que hace gemir al Rey de los juegos: no, hay suspensión de labores_

_Rey de los juegos: Entonces q dices de venir a mi casa con el pretexto de q es halloween a "ver" películas terror, el 1, y t quedas._

_El que hace gemir al Rey de los juegos: Me fascina la idea. Ahí nos veremos._

_Rey de los juegos: Ok, no puedo esperar, ya t quiero ver._

_El que hace gemir al Rey de los juegos: Yo tmb, t extraño, entonces nos veremos el 1, bye koi_

_Rey de los juegos: bye koi._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

31 de octubre

Aquella tarde la película pasaba por la televisión sin ser vista por 2 jóvenes que se habían olvidado de ella, sus bocas se encontraba desesperadamente, en un beso apasionado, las manos de ambos arrancaban la ropa del cuerpo del otro; el CEO se abalanzó sobre el faraón quien gemía debajo de él, le besó el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar su pecho; beso y mordió la piel tersa de aquel cuerpo excitado, bajó mas, sin embargo una mano lo interrumpió.

"Hasta…. La….. noche…… Seto,…… _Es mi turno_"

En un momento el faraón quedó encima de su ojiazul aprisionado sus manos arriba de su cabeza y tomando con sus manos el miembro de su amante.

Ya…mi..Ya…mi…aahh….mmm….

Esta fue el ex gobernante el que bajo hasta la cadera su CEO y mordió su piel, el cuerpo debajo de él se arqueó y gimió mas fuerte.

Seto no soportó mas, de nuevo quedó encima del faraón, besó con desesperación sus labios y buscó su lengua, bajó a su cuello y dejó marcas mas profundas en él, mientras su mano se dirigía a la entrepierna de su compañero.

"Mas"- escuchó el ojiazul en su oído, y obedeció, aumentando el ritmo hasta que su compañero perdía la cabeza de placer y casi gritaba.

"Seto..Se..to…mas…mas"

Sus cuerpos se unían aun mas, no deseaban que ese momento acabara; por un momento olvidaron, escuela, empresa, tristeza y soledad, solo estaban ellos besándose, nada mas.

Después del placer ambos cansados se metieron entre las sabanas y se abrazaron.

**And when your fears subside**

**And shadows still remain**

**I know that you can love me**

**When there's no one left to blame**

**So never mind the darkness**

**We still can find a way**

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**

**Even cold November rain**

"No quiero que te alejes de mi otra vez, Seto"

"Yo tampoco quisiera, pero es algo que los 2 decidimos"

"En estos momentos quisiera no haberme ido"

"Pero cuando lo decidiste parecías tan feliz, que no tuve mas opción que dejarte ir"

"Pero ya no soy feliz, tu eres mi felicidad"

El CEO abrazó más fuerte al faraón y lo besó, un beso prolongado, ambos disfrutando de los labios del otro, ambos olvidándose a donde regresarían el lunes, unos momentos juntos, era todo lo que los mantendría con ánimos para poder soportar estar tan lejos de la persona a la que amaban.

"Te amo"

"Te amo"

**Don't ya think that you**

**Need somebody**

**Don't ya think that you**

**Need someone**

**Everybody needs somebody**

**You're not the only one**

**You're not the only one**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**NA: Este captiulo ya lo tenía en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo,creo que me quedó mas corto que lo demás, pero pronto habrá otro.  
**

**Muchas gracias a:**** Kerkira HiwAtem** que bueno que te gustó el fic, tienes razón lo importante es que nos guste a nosotras lo que escribimos. **Andromeda no Sainto **a mí tambien me hizo reir mucho la prte de Mokuba cuando la escribí, en el futuro creo que habrá mas cosas así, xq me animan el día XD. **Rei-Dark-angel **yo tmb quería golpear a Mok, pero ese es tu trabajo, jeje, me voy a apurar, lo prometo, Yami t extraña mucho.**Shingryu Inazuma **me alegra que t esté gustando el fic, trataré de escribir mas rápido, XXXXXD.


	4. Send me an angel

**NA: porfin de vuelta; la prepa consume mucho tiempo, pero porfin me puede sentar a escribir**

**Advertencia: un poquito de lime al final**

**DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío, si fuera así, Yami y Kaiba se quitarían la camiseta mas seguido.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Send me an angel"**

"Ya déjame de molestar!!!!!!" – dijo un faraón fastidiado apagando su celular de un golpe; ese idiota de Mako, no lo dejaba de molestar, solo lo había visto una vez y desde entonces el muy idiota no lo había dejado de fastidiar diciéndole que lo quería y que no podía olvidarlo

"No puedo creerlo, no hay nada que olvidar!!!!!!!!"- se dirigió a su computadora y borró todo lo que tuviera que ver con Mako.

El imbécil duelista del océano era el único que conocía de su relación con Seto, el mismo se la había hecho saber para que dejara de molestarlo, pero al parecer el sujeto no captó y continuo siguiéndolo, aun con su querido dragón en ese mismo lugar.

**Wise man said just walk this way**

**To the dawn of the light**

**The wind will blow into your face**

**As the years pass you by**

**Hear this voice from deep inside**

**It's the call of your heart**

**Close your eyes and you will find**

**The passage out of the dark**

Pero ya no pensaría mas en él, no merecía su tiempo, el único que podía acaparar sus pensamientos era Seto Kaiba, aunque solo lo hubiera podido ver una vez en todas las vacaciones de invierno, y probablemente no lo volvería a ver sino hasta 2 meses después.

"Dos meses" se dijo así mismo, demasiados días sin su CEO, demasiados, no quería volver a la escuela, no tenía ninguna razón para regresar, para qué volver si no había nadie con quien compartir sus días??, había pensado demasiado; en Seto, en su amor, en la distancia y en el tiempo.

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos como muchas veces antes, jamás había sentido tan dura la separación de su amante, su mente era una maraña de ideas, se sentía inútil, por no poder ayudar as u koi, cuando lo necesitaba, se sentía enojado consigo mismo, por la decisión que había tomado; pero ya no había vuelta atrás, acordó lo que Seto le dijo la vez que se vieron.

"Intenta disfrutarlo, te esforzaste mucho por entrar a esa escuela"

Disfrutar??, no encontraba que disfrutar, estaba solo, no tenía un verdadero amigo, con quien estar, los días pasaban monótonamente y el corazón se enfriaba, sin contar que los celos estaban a la orden del día; confíaba en el ojiazul, pero no confiaba en las personas a su alrededor, además su koi siempre había sido sexy y atrayente, era normal que las personas buscaran en él mas que una amistad.

**Here I am**

**Will you send me an angel**

**Here I am**

**In the land of the morning star**

Lo único que tenía para sacar todas esas emociones era, escribir, no importando que cosa, solo sacar todo la soledad que amenazaba con acabarlo, escribía letras a la soledad y la depresión, pero cuando en un breve momento recordaba la calidez de los brazos de su dragón, podía escribir enormes poemas al amor todos dedicados a Seto Kaiba.

Seto….., recordó su aniversario con el CEO de Kaibacorp y se sonrojó completamente, que agitada noche habían pasado.

**Wise man said just find your place**

**In the eye of the storm**

**Seek the roses along the way**

**Just beware of the thorns**

_Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yami: Koi, se que prometimos que nos aguantaríamos hasta la noche, pero ya me quitaste casi toda la ropa, ya vamos a medio camino, porque no adelantamos algo??

Seto: Doble regalo, si cierras la puerta, jugamos un poquito- dijo el castaño con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos

El faraón se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta de un golpe, luego se abalanzó a besar al joven en la cama, se colocó encima de él y comenzó provocarlo con gemidos, le quitó la camiseta, sintiendo la suave piel de su amante, besó su cuello y bajó a su abdomen, y un poco mas abajo, oyó los gemidos del ojiazul y decidió darle a su koi un "regalo"; deslizó su mano a la entrepierna de su amante y le arrancó gritos de placer, Seto Kaiba no se quedaría atrás, en un momento quedó sobre el faraón y terminó por quitarle toda la ropa, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de su novio con pasión, sin dejar un solo pedazo de piel sin tocar, besar y morder.

Cuando ambos terminaron, se abrazaron debajo de las sabanas y durmieron

_Fin del flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Wise man said just raise your hand**_

_**And reach out for the spell**_

_**Find the door to the promised land**_

_**Just believe in yourself**_

_**Hear this voice from deep inside**_

_**It's the call of your heart**_

_**Close your eyes and you will find**_

_**The way out of the dark**_

¿Qué estará pensando Seto?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**NA: No c que m pasó con este capi, estaba algo deprimida nnUU**

**Agradecimientos a: Conda**: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap3. **Andromeda no Sainto: **Tu yami es gracioso ;), intentaré apurarme más. **Rei Nami de Asakura: **Mi querida Rei, tu me vas a tener que ayudar con el próximo capi, y deja de ser tan hentai XD. **Kerkira HiwAtem**: Me estoy tardando algo, porque la escuela se come mi tiempo TTTT, no t preocupes, está planeado que Seto y Yami se juntos para siempre :DDD. **Shingryu Inazuma:** si por fin hubo acción, los nicks no fueron solo mi idea, me ayudó mi "persona especial"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don´t want to miss a thing**

Epilogo **"****EVANESCENT****"**

_Don't worry that I came this far  
See, I'm moving forward to another summer, dazzling_

Aquella mañana Yami se había despertado sobresaltado nuevamente, el maldito despertador sonaba tan fuerte que su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de inmediato, estiró su mano para apagar el aparato y recordó porque tenía que levantarse; _hoy lo vería_, vería al arrogante poseedor de Kaiba Corp. No tardó demasiado en vestirse y en salir corriendo de su casa.

_Aah, the world is swaying to the wind  
And even if reflecting the signs of a heavy rain  
I'm chasing the shadow of a distant day  
_

No había perdido el contacto con el CEO en esos años, no habían dejando de verse, pero inevitablemente lo que alguna vez habían tenido, se había acabando; no de una formal frontal, pues ninguno sacaba el tema, pero parecía que ambos lo entendían a la perfección, aun si palabras. Sólo el tiempo le había permitido sanar la herida de su corazón, habían tenido que pasar noches largas llenas de llanto y de enojo, para que la paz regresara a su vida y pudiera mirar al ojiazul nuevamente sin ningún rencor; porque tenía que admitir que sus pensamientos en la oscuridad y la soledad en los últimos años, no habían ido mas allá de un profundo rencor infantil hacia el castaño, en un afán de culparlo por la ruptura.

_Evanescent...  
Because all is left are beautiful memories  
Aah, even if the seasons turn  
I can't go back to that dream of you  
For pain echoes whenever I remember it  
_

Pero ahí estaba, en ese día ordinario, genuinamente feliz de ver a Kaiba, pues había entendido que era imposible odiarlo u olvidarlo, sólo podía quererlo, quizás ya no con el amor que ambos habían compartido, pero lo quería con la misma intensidad; por ser su amigo, su rival, su confidente y a pesar de todo, la persona mas cercana él y la más especial.

_An even more dazzling sun is shining upon  
Will it sear this black shadow that fell?_

Un día, le había obsequiado la mitad de su corazón y la verdad era, que no la quería de vuelta, le gustaba pesar que podía dejar al menos esa pequeña parte del pasado intacta; él siempre había vivido del pasado y se daba cuenta que pensaba demasiado en lo que fue; quizás por la felicidad de entonces y también por el agridulce recuerdo de lo que pudo ser; pues los dos habían sido ingenuos, creyeron que podía burlar al tiempo, comerse el mundo juntos sin importar nada mas; pero aunque no habían podido, él siempre estaría con el ojiazul, no tenía idea de si este, ya había dejado de pensar en el pasado, o si él era el único que se atormentaba con memorias, a veces estaba casi seguro de eso, jamás había preguntado y el tema nunca era tocado.

_You smiled  
And I embraced eternity in silence  
So that it won't fade away beyond my reach_

Era cierto, había tenido roto el corazón, pero ahora buscaba entendimiento y esa búsqueda lo estaba curando, así como la esperanza de enamorarse nuevamente.

Alzó la mirada y pudo ver a lo lejos la altiva figura del CEO de Kaiba Corp, quien volteó para mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa; se abrazaron y caminaron lado a lado, como siempre; Yami ya no sabía con exactitud lo que pensaba el castaño – ya no-, y estaba seguro que el ojiazul tampoco sabía lo que él pensaba, pero había algo mas allá de cualquier cosa, mas allá del tiempo o de la separación, mas allá de un par de corazones heridos; algo que los uniría para siempre, un vínculo invisible pero duradero, que ninguno de los dos sabía como describir o como llamar, y que al menos a él lo hacía feliz. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que tenía forma de una mirada, un beso en la oscuridad, música y _cartas…_

_And even with the flow of time, the dream of you will never end  
I'm moving forward to the summer, how dazzling...  
_

* * *

Mi querida Rei-chan, recuerdas el fic con este nombre?, lo que estaba escrito y donde se quedó?, yo lo recordé hace poco, y como me es imposible continuarlo, decidí darle un "final". Te quiero muchismo porque eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Tan simple como eso ^^

Yo no escribo cosas cursis, pero esto definitivamente es demasiado XD y la canción... bueno originalmente es en japonés, la canta VAMPS

GRacias a los que en algun momento leyeron este fic.


End file.
